Forbidden Dance
by Trinityangel
Summary: Angel dances with death only to realize her feelings are forbidden
1. Forbidden Dance

forbidden dance Forbidden Dance   
Trinity_Angel   
Rating: PG-13 ( I'm not sure if it is but just to be safe e.e;;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I laughed as my dance partner swung me around. I loved this feeling, the feeling of being safe in a pair of strong arms, the feeling of no gravity holding me down, I felt as if I could fly. My hands clung tightly to his shoulders as he held fast to my waist. When he set me down, I was facing him and he was holding on to one of my hands. He quickly pulled me towards him and the pushed me away just as fast. I spun gracefully the beat of the music taking over my body, letting me loose control. At the next thump of the bass I was in some one else's arms. My new partner grabbed my hand and pushed me away from him, just as the first had, them pulled me back again and twirled me once back towards him. He then held his hand behind my back and bent down putting his other hand at the back of my knees. Swiftly he swept my feet out from under me his arm behind me taking my body weight before gravity pulled my feet towards the ground. As soon as I flipped all the way around and my feet touched the ground I stood straight up. See, people always asked me why didn't I ever wear skirts and dresses to events like this, that is the answer why. When I dance I dance which is why I always wore outfits like the one I had on tonight which consisted of a pair of short black shorts, that pulled against my hips and stretched with every movement I made, and a simple dark blue, quarter length, knit tee. I wanted to be free when I danced, mobile with out a care in the world about if my dress flew up or not. Besides I was always looked at as one of the guys. If I wore a dress they'd all just laugh and call me a drag queen or something. 

I let out a deep breath and with my hands still in front of me I fell straight backwards. Usually there was someone always behind me, but just in case I learned to keep my hands forward so that if needed, my previous partner could grab me and pull me back up. That wasn't needed for just then a pair of strong arms grasped me. They were bare and slender but surprisingly stronger then they seemed. He pushed my limp body back into a standing position and spun me twice. Finally he pulled me back towards him some what roughly and grasped me tightly around the waist, the fingertips of his other hand pressing right below my ribcage.   
"May I have this dance?" My eyes looked at him in astonishment. His violet eyes looked down at me waiting for an answer. You'll have to understand, having someone ask you to dance was very unusual. Most of the time the men just grabbed the girl spun her and passed her off, wanting to dance with as many girls as possible. I nodded dumbly and followed him as he pulled me towards a corner of the dance floor. I hear a few aw's as we walked away. Some male some female, both for different reasons. A slower song was now playing and he wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer again. With his left hand he took my smaller right one and began to move to the music. He rested his head on my shoulder, while I rested my head against his. Out of nowhere he said gently in his soft tenor voice. "What's your name?" I snorted.   
"A name is something that can be changed, given or taken, and stolen. So what's in a name?"   
"Good question. I'd tell you mine but then I'd have to kill you." I stiffened in his arms and he laughed. "But for you I think I'll make an exception. It's Duo Maxwell" The name sounded strangely familiar to me and I told him so. "To you and everyone else." I was puzzled by his response but I didn't reply. A silence passed and I wondered silently what the harm would be in telling him my name.   
"Angel..."   
"What?"   
"That's what they call me around here"   
"Even though that name fits you perfectly, why do I have the feeling that's not your real name?"   
"Even though I just met you, why do you ask so many questions?" He laughed again, and this time I smiled. I closed my eyes the faint strands of guitar barely breaking through the wall of peace that had managed to surround Duo and I. Nothing else seemed to matter but he and I. I felt like I was the only girl with him, the only girl that mattered in the world. It was the most beautiful feeling I'd ever experienced in the world, but in a way it also scared me... His arms pulled me a bit closer to him and slowly his left leg some how managed get between my legs which succeeded in only further intertwining our bodies. His chin was pressed against my shoulder and I could feel the bottom of his jaw pressing against my muscle, it was painful but at the same time a reminder that this was my reality. With his nose he nudged my hair away from my neck and back over my shoulders. He moved his face closer to my neck and I could feel his warm breath against my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck standing alert. The moments felt like years as he slowly inched his mouth towards the flushed skin of my neck. His right hand shifted downwards with it's own leisurely pace until it rested at the final curve of my spine. I shivered, my tiny body turning to jello as he found the weakest point on my entire body effortlessly. He seemed to know all my secrets, yet I knew nothing but his name. He intrigued me, peaked my curiosity. I wanted to know more, I yearned for this man who's amethyst eyes seemed to be able to see through me and into my soul instead of just at my exterior. And in that moment I knew it. I would be everything to him, he would be mine. Softly, almost as though nothing but the wind had touched me, his lips brushed against me, but oh...he had no idea what he was doing to me...yet it wasn't hard to believe that he knew exactly what he was doing. He inhaled deeply and I closed my own violet eyes and pretended he was trying to memorize me the way I was trying to hold on to him. His touch was so gentle if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it all together. There was nothing but me, him, and the music the soft strand barely making it's way to my ears, through the wall that seemed to contain only Duo and me, in our own little world. Slowly I felt his chin pull away from my shoulders, but not before he planted a gentle kiss on my jaw. Pulling back further he slowly rested his forehead against mine, I knew because I could feel his warm breath against my face. I was lost I didn't know whether to say something, smile, pull away or what. The voice of logic in side my head was growing smaller, and was barely audible anymore. Duo had caught me, I was trapped in his web. He was moving closer now, moving his left hand, which still held my right hand, towards my face. Raising only his index finger he lifted my chin giving him a full view of my face in the light of the strings of lights that surrounded the dancing area, which was nothing more then a thirteen by thirteen square area of compacted dirt. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face only centimeters from my own, his dark eyes half lidded but gazing at me with an intensity that chilled me through and through. Suddenly I wanted to run, I wanted to get as far away from this man who's gaze was dangerously growing hungrier by each passing second. And in that moment before he lowered his lips onto mine I was aware of everything. The cool breeze blowing my dark hair, the slight strain in my calves from standing so still for so long, the feeling of his denim jeans against the inside of my leg. Everything stopped. I didn't know what I was doing, this after all was my first kiss. His lips were gently pulling against mine, as if they were begging me to respond and slowly but surely I did. He pulled me closer still crushing my petite body against his firm chest. The material of his tank top rubbed slightly against my shirt, creating a friction that only added to my own raised body heat. His hands were becoming comfortable and were slowly beginning to explore past my spine and along the curves of my hips. Suddenly he was pulled away roughly, I had been leaning against him and almost fell over when he moved.   
"Maxwell, we've got to go..." Duo looked dumfounded as he held on to me still helping me regain my balance. He asked if I was alright and I nodded. The man who had pulled on him had Blue eyes that seemed to shoot daggers at me all the while he was talking to Duo.   
"What the hell are you talking about..."   
"They're coming.."   
"So what?!" Duo was obviously angry at the fact of being disturbed.   
"If we don't stop this now they'll get to here and destroy the town..." Duo opened his mouth to object once more but instead he looked down at me, his violet eyes searching my face in the dim light. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Turning to the other man he nodded. The man with the blue eyes gave a soft grunt.   
"Quatre still has to find the others, you've got five minutes." I was totally confused by his words and I'm sure my face showed it as I looked back and forth between the two men. Duo nodded sadly.   
"Alright Heero..." His voice rang with defeat, the tone of a man who's found treasures on the shore only to have them washed away before he could hold them. I frowned slightly as Duo continued to look away from me even after the other man had jogged off.   
"Duo?" He just shook his head, the chestnut strand of his hair falling into his eyes as he looked back to me, the remorse quite obvious. "What's going..." I never got to finish, because he raised his hand and pressed his index finger against my lips.   
"Don't ask questions Angel." I tried to persist but he just shook his head. "I have to go now, the reason why I have to go I cannot tell, but you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Goodbye my Shi no Tenshi" He gave me a soft smile and let me go running off in the direction of his companion, the sides of his black shirt billowing out beside, making him seem as if he had wings. Dark, full, beautiful, black wings. And as he disappeared his words sunk in. He had called me his Angel of Death. I closed my eyes trying to store the sound of his voice in my mind when suddenly his name was placed. I gasped aloud and my hand snapped up to my open lips. One word fell from my lips, a single word that to others brought fear, but to me it would always bring pleasure.   
"Shinigami..." I had danced with death and lived...This meant something. I wanted to scream, cry, and jump for joy in the same moment, but I knew that was far from appropriate. I tore off in the direction that he went, my legs pushing me over the ground quickly. I dashed through the small forest of trees surrounding our desert village, dodging in and out of the path of trees, hopping over roots. I had to find him, to tell him that I knew who he was and I didn't care. I had to tell him I'd be his Angel. I reached the edge of the trees where the forest abruptly stopped leading only to the endless sands of the desert. He was a Gundam pilot just like my friend Quatre, he was fighting an endless battle for the rest of the world. I never got to say thank you. 

I returned to the village and went directly home in search of any information I could find on the pilot Duo Maxwell. I didn't get much but the feeling in my chest which started as a flicker of caution had turned to a flame of yearning. I didn't know what love was but somehow I knew this was the beginnings of it. Turning to the small table inside my bedroom I lit the oil lamp and sighed. I turned to collapse on my bed but paused when I saw a silver cross on a delicate chain sitting against my pillow. I wanted to scream and tell the world but seeing as how the world was in the middle of a war, any subject even mentioning the Gundam pilots was strictly taboo. I blinked a few times and reached out for the small item, it was then when I noticed a small note under it. As I read his words and ran my fingers gingerly cool luminescent metal of the cross, I wasn't afraid. I knew I'd see him again.   


Angel   
I've learned that forbidden dances, lead to forbidden loves.   
-Shinigami.   
  
  


~*Fini*~   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


O.O NEW STORY!! Heehee Da Angel has returned with another piece. No I haven't forgotten about my Shinigami no tenshi series I've just got some writer's block. Ahen-ne-wayz Tada^_^ I haven't died! I'm sure you've figured out by now that I have a fetish for Duo and my character Angel. The reason for this I shall tell you now and only once so don't ask again =D Angel is a chara I RP in chat (RP=Role Play) And Angel is married to Duo O.O;; big surprise >.>;; So yeah that's the story behind it. OKAY you know the drill, PLEASE tell me what you think of this even if it's just "this sucked" okay? Much tenks to REl who helped me push this story along towards the end ^_^ (sorreh I couldn't fit the puppy in >.>;;;; maybe next time). And thanks to Everyone who read this story for me, and encouraged me to write even though I'm a lazy Monkeh >.>;   
-Love Angel 

Disclaimer: Yes you've caught me!! I OWN DUO!! MUWAHAHAHA...   
Thal: You lie...   
Angel: ;_; must you burst my bubble   
REl: I OWN YOU ALL * cackles all pimp like. *   
Thal and Angel: o_o;;   
Nina: AQUAFWAH!!!   
Angel: * coughs* um yeah...what Nina's trying to say is I do...   
Thal: * evil glare *   
Angel: * sighs * I do not own Duo...or any of the other Gundam Wing characters... *cries*   
Lizzeh: * pet pats Angel * 'Tis gonna be okay hun....   
Angel: CRUEL WORLD   
Lizzeh: * gives a plushie of Kyle *   
Angel O_O SWEET!! *runs away with her plushie* 

yes I was bored >.>;; and if that completely lost you then I'm sure you get at LEAST the general idea of what I was rambling about...for you slow ones I shall translate. I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters in any way shape or form...even though I'd like to... 


	2. Forbidden Love

Dark clouds filled the early evening sky, blocking out the sun and adding heaviness to the already dark mood in a small local restaurant. The place was nice, one of the few able to strive in the Earth's growing economy. Inside the tables were beautiful shades of honey oak, polished until they shined enough to envy the brightest piece of jewelry. Hence the name of the restaurant, The Ruby. The walls were painted a lush shade of red, accented occasionally with white. All of the chairs had, luxurious crimson, velvet cushions, making any visitor feel like they were at one of the prime chain restaurants in the area, not just some home grown business. However, all of this was lost on one small face that stared down into her glass of wine as if she were waiting for it to sprout legs. Her dark eyes were partially hidden by long thick lashes. She was dressed casually in a pair of jean Capri pants, a black tank top with a simple white shirt, and a matching jean jacket. Slowly the woman looked up. Her dark eyes, that so many times looked, seductive, dangerous, and mischievous, now looked tired, lost and on the brink of letting forth a shower of tears on to her cheeks below. The dark brown orbs finally settled on the wall clock across the room. 10:57pm. It was obvious now, he'd stood her up. 

A rumble of distant thunder reached his ears and he looked up at the clock. 10:58pm. Closing time was at eleven. Parting his lips he sighed and looked down at his drink. The Ruby was his escape. He knew the owner, and was a frequent visitor when he needed to get away from the pressures of the world. The man was of good standing, dressed easily in a pair of crisply creased khaki pants and a black silk shirt. It wasn't so much his clothing that gave away his standing, but instead the platinum watch that graced his right wrist. Or maybe it was the way he carried himself. Those violet eyes intimidating some with just a glance, giving others a flutter in their stomach. He wasn't too tall, standing at an easy 5'9, but he rarely needed to use his size to intimidate anyone. He shook his head, the strands of deep brown hair falling from his eyes to either side of his face. Grasping his glass, he raised it to his lips and finished the last of its contents in a quick swallow. Standing, he stretched and grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and set it on the bar. He'd lost track of how many drinks he had, but one hundred should cover it. After all, he'd sworn to himself, the moment one hundred dollars wasn't enough to cover his tab, he'd quit drinking all together. 

Angel Blackwolf looked up in her seat the moment the rain started, the heavy downpour hitting the roof and windows announcing its arrival. Of all the days she had to get stood up…it would be the day it rains. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled her purse into her lap. Angel looked up to see, instead of her waiter, she saw the owner of the restaurant who was also a close friend of her eldest brother. 

"Ms. Blackwolf, I'm so sorry, but it's closing time." the waiter stammered out, partially because of her beauty, partially because of her family name. Angel, used to people knowing who she was, didn't even break her train of thought. 

"It's alright...here." She tugged the twenty from under the glass and held it out to him. The man looked at Angel, then at the twenty and shook his head. She reminded him so much of a daughter, and the thought of seeing his daughter so sad and alone hurt him enough to turn down the healthy tip and the actual money for her drink. 

"No, no. You go ahead Ms. Blackwolf, it's on the house." 

"But…" 

"You look like you've been through enough." Angel sighed in reply and brushed a silken strand of long, dark hair from her eyes. The man walked behind her, and pulled her chair out slowly, "If your brother doesn't get to him first, he's mine." 

Angel smiled softly and slipped the twenty back into her pocket as she walked towards the door. Her smile fell not even two seconds later. Angel pushed through the front doors and stepped out into the rain, eager for anything to hide the tears that now fell from her eyes. 

Duo Maxwell smiled and gave a wave to the owner whose eyes were on the retreating back of some woman. He draped a black coat over his arm and walked over next to him, just as the dark haired woman slipped out of the front doors. Even from behind, she'd captured his interest. For him that was a rarity, women usually caught his lust before he even bothered to try and seem interested. 

"Who was that?" Duo's violet eyes remained on the now closed door. 

"Hmm? Oh, that was Angel Blackwolf. She's a friend of the family" 

"Ryan's not married…" Duo tilted his head in thought, the name sounding familiar, as well as the body, since he didn't get to see her face. The name Blackwolf was well known, the two brothers, Ryan and Sean being two of the best pilots of Gundams at the moment. The owner of the restaurant tipped his head back and roared with laughter at Duo's obvious statement. As soon as his laughter died to just small chuckles he answered, 

"Of course not. It's his little sister." Duo's mouth dropped slightly. That was the once rowdy little girl that no one seemed to be able to control. The one he danced with, that time before… That woman was Angel? He hadn't seen her in years, four years to be precise. There was no way, absolutely no way he'd just run into the girl that plagued his dreams ever since that one dance so long ago. What the hell were the odds of that happening? Not to mention she was a Blackwolf. Sure, leave it to Duo to find one of the most off limits girls. 

"T-that's Angie? That was Angel? Little Angel?" Duo was shaken obviously. She'd gotten taller, filled out some and cut her hair. He'd fallen for her the moment she smiled ever so sweetly and told him he asked too many questions. Those feelings he thought fizzled out years ago began to show themselves again after years of hibernation. "Um, I've gotta go an- Yeah Bye!" 

Duo turned and jogged out of the restaurant, grabbing his black coat from the hanger in the entryway. He reached out and pushed the door open, slipping out into the rain. His violet eyes looked down the street, and finally back up the street. He had been so close, so close he could almost taste her again. Sighing heavily he shoved his hands in the pocket of his coat. She'd managed to slip through his fingers this time, but next time… Duo sighed again and pulled out his cell phone to call a taxi when he heard a small voice from the shadows. 

"You wouldn't happen to know what time it is…would you?" A small voice spoke from inside the shadow of the building. Duo turned around slowly, his long chocolate bangs, now plastered to his face. Struggling he tried to place the voice to a face. "The rain killed my watch." The second she spoke again he knew who it was. 

"Angie…" Angel stepped forward out of the shadows, her dark hair hung limply and stuck to her face in various places. Her hands rested at her sides as she stepped into the light, her brown eyes dull, and her cheeks covered with streaks of her mascara. Her movements were small, because all the denim she wore was as heavy as bricks with the water soaking in. Duo's eyes narrowed and he felt rage rising in him. Something was wrong; he was going to have to hurt someone. 

"I-I was waiting for the bus. I don't have enough cash on me for a taxi..." 

"Angel, you're staying on the other side of town, why in the world are you over here..._alone_?!" Duo watched her, his violet eyes showing his concern, but his voice was showing his anger...and she couldn't see his eyes. 

"I'm not sixteen anymore, so don't treat me like I'm some kind of child." She snapped back at him, her voice touched with a razor sharp edge, but beyond that there was the slightest hint of despair. "Don't think I don't remember you Duo Maxwell. You're the only person I've allowed to…" Angel's voice faded out as she caught her thought before they went tumbling out of her mouth. 

"Allowed to? Allowed to what?"

"Mind your own." The edge was back in her voice, this time with a touch of bitterness.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, it's just you shouldn't be out alone like this..." His voice softened as he spoke to her, and took a small step forward, his hands up in a show of surrender. 

"I wasn't supposed to be out here _alone_…" She spit out the word alone like it tasted like soapy water. Afterwards she sighed softly, the rage in her voice quickly replaced by a heavy sadness. "I was stood up..." Duo sighed softly and watched her look away from him, towards the ground. For a moment all that could be heard, was the noise of the city and the rain falling against the ground, lighter then before, but still falling. 

"His loss." Duo's voice was firm and yet very comforting to Angel. She sighed softly and looked up from the ground, her dark violet eyes meeting his. Violet clashed with violet, and the intensity that ensued was a new sensation for the both of them. Like a moth to a flame, Angel unconsciously took the few steps forward and found her self locked in, despite the rain, the warmest embrace she'd ever felt. 

Duo's arms wrapped instinctively around Angel's small drenched body, he didn't even have to think twice. Holding her for a few moments longer Duo sighed softly, and rested his chin on the top of her head. And within the blink of an eye, Duo and Angel were carried back four years to the moment that Duo pulled Angel into his arms and danced with her for what seemed like forever. A love like this didn't need a rhyme or a reason, it just was. No matter where either of them went, there was the other, whether they knew it or not.

Finally realizing that they were going to get sick if they stayed out in the rain any longer, Duo tucked Angel against his body with one arm and walked towards the curb, ready to hail for the first taxi he saw. Angel, amazed at the amount of comfort he provided, slipped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his soaking coat. 

From the moment they touched those years ago, they were meant to be. It was beyond their control now. Love is the forbidden dance. It's the only dance where neither partner leads. All you can do, is hold on to each other, and pray that you can keep up.

HA HA. Bet you thought I wasn't going to add a part to this did you? Psh! Expect the unexpected baaybee. Actually, if you want to know the truth… This story started off as something else BUT you didn't hear that from me J ANYWAY. I hope you liked! Lemme know! Oh, insert standard disclaimers here…no wait… not there, it doesn't flatter my hai… he he. AND SO I don't own Duo Maxwell, nor the Gundams but if Duo goes up for sale, I so get first dibs!! .; Ah, Angel Blackwolf I do own, and the only person to fight me over that is Ryan but he won't cause I'm his sissah ^^ 


End file.
